Combat bracelet
by bookgal33
Summary: I noticed that in Season 6 Sam is wearing a woven bracelet. In an interview it was stated that fans of the show who were military gifted them to a few of the actors as actual combat mission bracelets. It sparked an idea of who, how, and why a combat bracelet would be made and given in this situations.
1. Chapter 1

The fire pops, showering sparks onto the ground. The flare of heat is welcome on this cold, clear night. The nebulous gases being ejected from the planet's sun shimmer in colorful waves overhead.

O'Neill crumples up his cookie wrapper from the MRE and stuffs it in the canvas trash bag. He looks at his team. Jonas is enjoying the chili mac and crackers by the fire. Teal'c gets up and strides off into the night, checking the perimeter.

Carter is glued to the telescope. He can see her lips moving and he assumes she's making notes into Daniel's small tape recorder. Carter took Daniel's recorder after his 'death' and he notices she carries on every mission.

Nodding to Jonas he pushes to his feet and wanders over to the telescope.

Sam jerks to attention as he approaches. "Sir."

"What's to see, Carter?" he asks idly.

"Take a a look, sir," Carter moves away from the telescope.

He adjusts the eyepiece for his vision and peers up into the sky. While he can't claim the expertise of his second, he knows enough to be impressed.

"Nice," he finally says.

"Yes, sir. I think we're seeing a shedding of the stellar matter in an early stages of a collapsing star." Sam's face is hidden by the shadows, but he recognizes the excitement in her voice.

"It's only been theorized up until now that this is even possible. Actually being able to witness it." Sam takes a breath, "It's amazing." She sighs happily.

"It's safe here right?"

"Yes sir, it takes millenia for a star like this one to collapse."

"Yes, Carter. That I know. I meant about the radiation."

"Sorry sir." She mumbles. "Yes, it's safe. The solar radiation isn't much more dangerous than what we are used to on Earth."

"I left my sunscreen in the tent," he mutters.

Sam grins briefly. She moves toward the telescope. "If you'll allow me, sir."

"What?" He sees where she's looking and nods. "Right, back to your star." He waves at her.

Sam bends back to the eye piece and he hears the snap of the tape recorder as he walks away.

At the campsite, Jonas is stuffing the remnants of dinner into the canvas bag.

"Colonel." Jonas puts the trash bag onto the FRED. He holds up Daniel's notebook. "Gonna read Dr. Jackson's notes." Jonas disappears into the tent he's sharing with Teal'c.

Jack nods at the newest team member.

He sits in front of the fire. To keep his mind and hands busy he pulls out some paracord. He wraps the cord around his wrist and ties it off. He braids and weaves the cord into a bracelet.

"I need a button," he muses.

"Sir?" Carter appears out of the shadows.

He reaches for the P-90 before his mind realizes he can relax. Sam stands off to the side as he relaxes back into watchfulness.

"All finished, Carter?"

Sam moves to perch on the log. The fire illuminates her face. "Yes, sir. For the night anyway. I want to write up my notes and observations."

He nods. After five years with her and Daniel he knows the drill. They would disappear into tents and write up everything they learned by flashlight. Well Daniel would draw and write in his journals. Sam would lug a small laptop along after the first few years.

"Hey, Carter you got an extra button?"

Sam nods. She rummages in her vest pocket and pulls out a button. "Here you are, sir." She fades back into the shadows and the rustle of the tent canvas is heard.

"Thanks." He threads the button onto the bracelet and ties it off. Pulling out the new Zippo he burns off the edges of the paracord, sealing the weave. The Swiss Army knife scissors clip off the string.

Teal'c looms out of the dark.

Jack jumps, "Jeez T. Don't DO that."

"My watch is over, O'Neill." The Jaffa announces. "All is quiet."

"Well, we expected that."

Teal'c nods. This moon is not on the Go'auld map. They were sent here to evaluate it as a potential off-world base in addition to the Alpha site. The cool stellar display is just a bonus for the science areas.

Jack shoves up from the ground. "Get some rest." Teal'c bows his head again and silently slides into the tent he shares with Jonas.

Night passes slowly, but calmly. Jack takes the time to observe the stellar gases through the telescope and makes his own observations. He'll talk to Carter about them when they get back to base.

"Carter."

Sam looks up over her coffee mug. "Yes, sir?"

He hands over the bracelet he wove last night. "Your button, your bracelet."

She looks down at the paracord, button and string and back at him. "Thank you sir. What's the mission?"

"What it always was, Major. Taking down the Go'auld."

Sam buttons the bracelet around her right wrist. "Taking down the Go'auld." She smiles at him. "That'll be a good day."

"Oh, I made some notes about the gases last night," he remembers.

"I'll look over them, sir."

He nods and the scowls into his cup. Jack fishes out the floating dust from his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the duties she has to do, Sam Carter finds standing watch the hardest. Staying alert without jumping at every noise and shadow. She also can't get distracted by other projects or ideas, so it gets boring.

After the third yawn, she takes a perimeter walk. The chilly wind shocks her into alertness. The mumble from one of the tents makes her grin. Jonas has a habit of talking in his sleep, usually in another language. She can tell he's been through Daniel's notes since he's been getting more fluent in Earth languages.

Sam sits by the campfire and pulls out paracord and string. She loops the string around her wrist and attaches the paracord. The activity keeps her mind from drifting and it's complicated enough that she wards off the sleepiness.

A stick breaks and she freezes. The zat appears in her hand as a shadow emerges from the trees. The slight musical ching of the zat being armed echos through the clearing.

"Carter?"

She relaxes a little, recognizing the Colonel's voice. He moves into the firelight and only when he gets close enough to sense the lack of naquadah does she close up the zat.

"Sorry 'bout that, Carter." He sits across from her warming his hands on the dying fire.

She smiles at him and continues to weave the bracelet. As she comes to the end of the paracord she hears the clink of a Zippo. The brushed steel gleams in the light.

"Thank you, sir." She brushes his fingers as she takes the lighter from him. Burning off the edges of the paracord takes only a minute and she returns the lighter to him.

A rustle of cloth and the tearing of Velcro tells her he's stashing the lighter.

"Do you have a button, sir?" Sam looks up to see him stiffen.

Jack shakes his head. "Don't make one for me, Carter." He fiddles with the beaded bracelet on his wrist.

Sam looks at him for a moment. "Okay, sir. But I still need a button." She waves her wrist in his direction and the woven cord flaps.

Jack chuckles. He holds out a black button on the palm of his hand.

Sam ties off the button and finishes the bracelet. She yawns once more.

"Go get some sleep, Carter."

Sam shakes her head. "Jonas will be here in a few minutes, sir." Sure enough the canvas of the tent rustles and their team member crawls out.

"Hey, Sam." He stops short when he sees O'Neill. "Oh, hi Colonel."

"Jonas." Jack pushes to his feet and nods at his team members. He disappears into the dark headed to the tents.

Sam passes off watch to her younger team member, reminding him to walk the perimeter. Jonas, like Daniel, can often forget the practical realities when he gets interested in something.

Sam slides into the tent and onto her sleeping bag. In moments she's asleep, the Colonel's breathing matching hers.

Sam doesn't hear her CO get up in the morning. She is awakened by the scent of coffee and the pop of the fire being built up. Sam sees the Colonel's tac vest tossed on his sleeping bag. She pulls out the bracelet and tucks it into one of the pockets.

Teal'c hands over a cup of coffee to the Major. Jack is already nose deep in his own coffee and Jonas is dunking a tea bag in his cup. "Thanks, Teal'c," she murmurs.

"After breakfast, Teal'c, you and I break camp. Carter, take whatever readings you need to. Jonas help her." Jack orders. "Be back here by," Jack checks his watch. "1000."

He gets up off the log and gathers the remains of the MRE's to put in the bags on the FRED. Jonas and Sam gulp the rest of their breakfast and head to the telescope.

"Carter! Jonas!" The impatient bellow across the campsite snaps the two science geeks out of their discussion. Sam grins at the familiar tone. That's the Colonel's let's go Daniel, there's a Simpson's episode on that I'm not missing, voice.

Sam and Jonas finish packing up the telescope. "Coming, sir!" She waves at the tall figure pacing toward them. "Let's go, Jonas. Time to head home."

Jonas looks up at the sky reflexively when she mentions home. "Right, Sam." He picks up the tripod array and Sam grabs the telescope box.

With everything packed away on the FRED, they hike in to the gate. Hammond's booming voice welcomes them home as the wormhole collapses. "Debrief in one hour, SG-1," he announces. Jack salutes and pulls off his baseball cap as he follows his team to the infirmary.

Two hours later he's out of the briefing room and the infirmary. His little ritual after being poked, prodded, used as a pincushion, and having lights shone in his eyes is to clean out his pockets of the BDU's before tossing them in the laundry. He pulls out wrappers, a tissue, and some string. He puts aside the Swiss Army knife and his Zippo. The tac vest pockets get flipped through. He pulls out the floss, the water purification pills, a few power bars, another multi tool, the matches and compass. All of these get piled on his locker shelf. The fishing kit and sunscreen go on the bench, while the space blanket stays in the vest along with the flashlight.

In the last pocket he finds his sunglasses. Tangled in with the headcord is Carter's bracelet. Jack stares at it. He didn't tell her why he won't wear those anymore. He shudders as the paracord brushes his wrist. Gagging at the sensation he stuffs it back in the vest pocket and hangs it up on the hook.

Jack grabs his sunscreen and sunglasses and scoops the fishing kit into his locker. He gets out of the mountain as fast as he can with all the security and people in the elevators. He rolls the beads on his bracelet and inhales slowly. His heart races and he knows if he can't get out of the mountain soon he'll collapse. He finally signs out and hustles to his truck. He turns on the engine and blasts the classical station. Mozart washes over him and he is able to relax a little. He counts to three and exhales. Then inhales and holds it.

Sam Carter enters the parking lot and heads to her car. Halfway there she stops and stares at the Colonel's truck. The top of his head shows through the window. Sam steps closer and can faintly hear classical music. She watches the truck, thinking he dropped something and is looking for it. When he doesn't move she gets concerned.

He jumps at the knock on the window. Having your head on the steering wheel listening to Mozart on the stereo loud enough to rattle the windows makes it easy for people to approach him unheard. He also knows doing it in the base lot attracts attention. But he knows he can't drive home yet.

"Sir?" The wide blue eyes staring in at him are deeply concerned. Sam ruffles her hair with a grimace. The wind is kicking up and blowing her short hair around. "Are you ok?"

He resists the impulse to snarl at her. It's not totally her fault he had a flashback. "No, Carter. I'm not." He unlocks the door and she sits down. "I'm having flashbacks to Iraq," he states baldly. "That damned bracelet started it." Okay maybe he didn't resist the snarl.

Sam flushes. She shifts uneasily on the seat, sliding closer to the door. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's not your fault, Major." Jack listens to Mozart for a minute. "Last time I had one," he waves to her combat bracelet, "was with my unit during Desert Storm. I got shot, then captured." He trails off. He finally shakes his head. "Can't wear them. I can make 'em." He laughs bitterly. "But the feel of them around my arm makes me gag."

Sam is bright red now. She bites her lip. "God, sir. I'm so, so sorry." She fumbles at the door handle. "I'll go and let you work it out." She babbles.

"Sam," he says quietly. "You didn't know. You were being nice. You were doing what any other unit would do." He stops and breathes out. "Hell, what I did for you."

Sam can't think of anything to say, so she sits and listens to the music while her commanding officer folds his arms over the steering wheel and rests his head. He mumbles under his breath and rolls the beads on his wrist back and forth.

Finally he lifts his head and sits back. Jack sighs and turns off the music.

"Thanks, Carter." He stares through the windshield as he talks.

"I didn't really do anything, sir."

"Helps to have someone around." He says shortly.

Just then the wind gusts and rocks the truck. "I'd better go, sir."

He nods. "See you tomorrow, Carter."

Jack gets home without any other panic attacks. He settles in for a hockey and Simpsons night that help ward off the nightmares that will come.

As expected he wakes up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Jack runs a hot shower. It helps chase the pain memories away. He turns on the tv and shoves in a tape of the Simpsons. With that in the background he focuses on the chess board.

The sun slowly lightens the sky turning the darkness a pale blue then to fiery pinks and oranges. The lights on the street wink out. The third Simpsons tape of the night plays on as Jack sleeps in his chair. The chess pieces are scattered on the table with the king has rolled onto the floor. The scent of coffee teases him awake as the automatic coffee pot that Daniel bought him kicks on.

"Ugh," he groans. His arm has fallen asleep. Shifting in his chair his spine cracks. He pushes to his feet and flexes his arm and hand to get rid of the pins and needles.

He steps outside to get the paper and shivers. The weather has turned colder. "Not going for my run today." He mutters. He will probably take some time to use the gym on base.

With his fruity cereal, a hot cup of coffee and the comics his day is looking better.


	3. Chapter 3

The base gym is usually empty at this hour of the day. Sam Carter likes to get her strength training done early. Some of the base personnel view lifting weights as competition. It got old really quickly. She's also looking forward to a long run on the treadmill.

She's surprised then to see Jack O'Neill working out on the elliptical machines. She knows he usually prefers a run. "Morning, sir." She greets him quietly.

"Carter," he answers shortly. He blows out a breath and adjusts the resistance.

She adjusts the weight bar on one of the machines and starts her arm lifts. She steadily works her way through the different weight Colonel is still huffing away on the elliptical. Sam programs a run into the treadmill across the room. He glares at her and ups his resistance.

"Sir, are you okay?" Sam worried about him all night. She'd never seen him so fragile.

"Fine, Carter, just peachy." He growls.

"Sorry, sir." She mumbles. And he's back to himself again. Sam lengthens her stride as the warm up period ends. Soon she's running full out. Jack ends his work out and stomps out of the gym. Sam watches him leave.

He takes a quick shower and pulls on new BDU's. He's not mad at Carter. Not exactly. Frasier caught him on the treadmill and made him switch to the elliptical. Something about lower impact for his knees. He hates it when she's right. Which is why he prefers to run before getting on base. The elliptical takes longer to get his miles in and his heartrate up. Now he's behind schedule.

After the flashbacks and the sleepless night he wanted to settle into his regular work routine. Something to try to get beyond the pain memories. Which lead to other dark memories.

Jack slams the door on those memories. He heads to the mess for coffee and something to eat.

He stops short in the doorway. Jonas is sitting in the middle table. He's honest enough to realize he'd probably like Jonas if their meeting wasn't tied up in Daniel's death. Well, also he's just so damn happy. He doesn't ever remember being so happy in his life. And here's this alien refugee who's been convicted of treason bouncing around the galaxy joyfully. It's just weird.

"What the hell," Jack mutters. He sits down across from him. Jonas looks up. "Colonel!" His eyes widen. Jonas nearly chokes on his toast. Jack grins internally.

He nods, "Jonas." Jack sips his coffee.

Jonas eyes his team leader. "How are you, Colonel?"

"Fine," he says shortly. He sees the hurt expression flicker over Jonas' face. "Despite the fact that Frasier caught me on the treadmill."

Jonas laughs. He was in the infirmary when Janet ordered his teammates to rest and take it easy. "Sorry, sir."

"Yeah, I wish I was laughing." Jack pulls a face. "She made me use the ellipticals." Janet also threatened him with a colonoscopy, but people are eating.

Jack jabs his fork into the fruit salad he picked up. "So how are you?"

Jonas nods. "Good. A little bored, honestly." He's on his second go round of the base library. He was asked to do some cataloging for the research teams. It keeps him busy, but it's not exactly a thrilling job.

"Oh?" It seems like there's always something Jonas is learning or doing. He never thought he got bored.

"I was hoping to explore more of Earth." Jonas says. "At the very least see Colorado Springs." The one thing he doesn't get to do is leave the base. At least not alone. Tv's great, but it'd be nice to actually see it for himself.

After his recent flashback and claustrophobia Jack finds himself sympathizing with his young teammate. He realizes how restricted his and Teal'c's lives are, but dealing with the pencil pusher who freak at two aliens wandering around a military town gives him a migraine.

"Gonna have a cook-out this weekend. At least you can see my backyard." Jack offers. "Use the telescope too."

The beaming smile Jonas offers him shocks him. "That's great! What can I bring?"

"Uh, nothing. It's just hot dogs and burgers. Nothing fancy."

If anything Jonas gets happier. "A traditional American backyard picnic. Wow!"

Jack's taken aback. Jonas is actually bouncing in his seat. Hasn't seen that since Charlie was little. "Um, okay." He eats more fruit. "You know it's just the team. Maybe Frasier, Cassie." He warns the guy. He's relieved to see Teal'c and Sam come into the mess.

Jonas rushes into speech before Jack can say anything. "The Colonel's having a picnic!"

Jack winces. "It's just backyard grilling, guys." Teal'c nods, familiar with the team gatherings. Sam smiles at Jonas. "That'll be nice."

"When are you planning this, O'Neill?" Teal'c goes straight for the practicalities.

"This weekend. You know the usual deal." Teal'c nods.

"Great, sir." Carter chimes in. She rearranges her lab schedule in her head. In truth she's relieved. It seems like the Colonel is back to himself, or at least trying to maintain his usual routine. Of all people Sam knows how important it is to maintain your routine after trauma.

She is pulled back to the conversation when Teal'c asks her to drive him and Jonas to the Colonel's. "Sure." Teal'c can drive, thanks to Daniel, but he rarely is allowed to sign out the base vehicles. Sam suspects Daniel would let Teal'c drive his car instead of picking him up.

Sam bites back a grin when she sees the pained expression flash over the Colonel's face. Jonas is asking all sorts of questions about grilling. The food network hasn't replaced the weather channel as his favorite program, but it's close.

She checks her watch. "Briefing, guys," she reminds them.

Jack is on his feet before the sentence is finished. The rest of the team follows him out and to the briefing room. It's a routine de-briefing with the science departments and General Hammond.

"Wow, the Colonel is really interested in this briefing," Jonas comments to Teal'c.

"Indeed." Teal'c rumbles. Sam grins to herself.

The Colonel has settled into his usual seat in the briefing room. A cup of coffee steams in front of him. He's doodling on his pad. The quick glimpse she got was dogs. Well she assumed it was a dog, as she remembers seeing him draw a similar animal on Orban.


	4. Chapter 4

The grill is heating up. The fridge is loaded with burgers, hot dogs, sausage patties and veggie kebabs. He laid in a supply of ginger ale, diet soda and beer. He just hopes someone brings cake.

O'Neill stretches his legs out, pulls his baseball cap over his eyes, and basks in the sun. He enjoys the quiet before the team gets here.

A knock at the door snaps him out of his nap. "O'Neill!" Teal'c's call rumbles through the house.

"Out here!" He waves to Teal'c and Jonas. They come out on the deck. "Where's Carter?"

"Major Carter is putting away the cake and her pasta salad." Teal'c informs him.

"Sweet." He grins. He should have known Carter would remember cake. And she made her awesome pasta salad. She comes out on the deck with a soda in her hand.

"Hello, sir." She smiles at him.

"Thanks for the cake, Major."

Recognizing the hint, she grins. "Yes, it's vanilla with chocolate frosting."

He nods. Not that he doubted her. "Janet said she and Cassie would bring something as well."

Jack's eyes brighten. He can always hope for pie as well as cake.

Jonas is exploring the backyard and taking photos. "Hey!" he shouts. The team turns to their friend.

O'Neill smiles when he sees what has gotten Jonas' attention. The next door neighbor's dog has trotted over and is sniffing Jonas's shoes and legs. Jonas is frozen in place staring down at the dog.

"He's fine, Jonas." Jack calls out. "Belongs to my neighbor." The curly haired black mutt leaves off Jonas and bounds up to O'Neill. "Hey, big guy." Jack strokes the dog setting him into a frenzy of wagging.

Jonas approaches carefully.

"Make a fist and hold it out," O'Neill tells him. "His name's Rex."

Jonas follows orders and the dog approaches carefully. He sniffs the hand. Satisfied the dog plops down in front of Jonas. The Kelownan looks up baffled.

"Pet him, Jonas." Carter advises. She holds out a fist and the dog sniffs it. Sam rubs the dog's ears and the dog wags his tail.

"OH." Jonas does the same. "Wow, his fur is so soft."

Jack's curious. "Don't you have dogs?" Granted his experience on Kelowna is limited, but most places they went had animals.

Jonas shrugs. "Not really. We have some Earth animals. But others are native to our planet." He continues to pet the dog. Rex has sidled closer. "The theory is that when the Go'auld kidnapped my ancestors they brought food and farm animals. We've never found archeological evidence beyond the Go'auld times for things like cows, goats, and pigs."

"No dogs, huh." Jack sounds sad. He flips the steaks.

Jonas continues. "Some people domesticated the native species. Mostly for food and pest control." He shrugs.

Jack pokes at the meat on the grill, "Explains some things," he mutters. Teal'c allows himself a small smile. He's the only one close enough to hear the mutter.

Rex has moved his head to get the best scratches. He slowly moves forward until Jonas is petting the dog's back hip. Rex leans in on him as he finds the best spot. His tail thumps and he pants happily.

"Wisdom comes in many forms," Teal'c observes.

"Huh?" Jack turns the kebabs and flips the burgers.

"Rex has been teaching Jonas Quinn how to make friends with a dog." Teal'c gestures to the two on the lawn.

Jack snickers. "Well, always go to the experts." He turns serious. "But I forgot how restricted life is for you guys on base. I'm sorry, Teal'c."

The Jaffa stares at him. "There is nothing to apologize for, O'Neill. The Tauri saved my life, granted me more freedom than I ever dreamed, and have taught me how to be a better leader for my people. Jonas Quinn has learned that as well."

Jack clears his throat. "Yeah, but you guys can get out more. I'll make sure of that." He promises. Teal'c inclines his head.

Carter comes up with a plate. "Burger ready, sir?" She has pasta salad and a decorated burger roll all ready. Jack pokes at his burgers. "Yeah, sure Carter. Try this one." He flips a patty on her plate.

"Trying isn't really reassuring in this context, sir." She teases him. She cuts off an edge of the meat. It's done. She grins at him and takes a bite of the burger.

"No respect around here," Jack mutters good naturedly.

"On the contrary, it is that we have eaten your cooking before, O'Neill." Teal'c deadpans.

Sam giggles around her first bite of sandwich. O'Neill shoots her a glare. She swallows and smiles at him. "It's good, sir."

Jonas bounds up to the deck with Rex following him. He piles his plate with everything. Jack is mollified. "Someone appreciates my cooking." He points to Jonas with his spatula. The dog sits at the foot of the steps tail wagging hopefully.

Sam and Teal'c exchange a glance and turn back to their plates. Jonas is well known for exploring Earth food. Everything from the spiciest curries to classic diner fare. He's developed a fondness for tea, toast, and fruit, but he prefers the savory side to the sweet. Today's lunch should be enough to satisfy him.


End file.
